


Gift from the Gods

by Me_aGlorifiedPigeon



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Author has not played or seen AOC, Hero Worship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Link (Legend of Zelda) is a Dork, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Outsider, Pining, This has nothing to do with aoc but jsyk, Worry, it's putting someone on a pedestal kind of but not exactly, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_aGlorifiedPigeon/pseuds/Me_aGlorifiedPigeon
Summary: Beedle is just going about his regular routine when suddenly the sky lights up and the ground shakes. The Calamity is under attack.Today is the day the Calamity ends.
Relationships: Beedle & Kass (Legend of Zelda), Beedle/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Gift from the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody said "hey Beedle's lines are borderline romantic" and I went "yeah? I ship that"
> 
> Also this was supposed to be a different fic but I forgot what halfway through so now it's this, bone apple teeth

Beedle sighed heavily as he leaned back against his large pack. He carried his wares all across the land of Hyrule, only stopping at stables, and it got tiring sometimes, as much as he loved it. Still, he wasn't about to retire. Not while he was still a young man, still capable of lugging his pack and sleeping on the floor.

Kass, another wanderer, spotted him from across the stable. Beedle grinned, waving at the brightly pigmented Rito. Beedle had often wondered if it was natural coloring, but he'd thought it might be rude to ask, so he hadn't. Kass made his way across the stable.

"Beedle, my friend! How have your travels been?" Kass asked.

"Much safer this long past the last Blood Moon! And your own, Kass?" Beedle questioned.

"Ah, I don't travel so frequently anymore. I've completed the mission I set out to do, so I am actually travelling back home," Kass explained. Beedle raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Taking the scenic route? Couldn't you just fly?" Beedle asked. Kass laughed.

"One of the few stationary Guardians got my wing. I'm alright, luckily, but I've got to walk the rest of the way while it heals," Kass explained, and he shifted his feathers to reveal a bald and horribly burned looking patch.

"That's too bad. Hey, we could walk together! I'm on my way to the stable just outside Rito Village anyhow," Beedle offered. Kass brightened.

"That sounds perfectly lovely! Yes, I'd appreciate the company. Walking is far more monotonous than flying."

Before Beedle could further decide on details, the sound of a Guardian explosion multiplied by a thousand echoes over the field. Overhead of Outskirts Stable was a large red laser that had unsettled Beedle and most any other sane Hylian. Travelling and time had proved that there were four such crimson lasers, and that they were coming from the large mechanical monsters that used to be terrorizing the people. However, the lasers only showed up after they became docile, and they were pointed directly at the palace. Beedle had asked some other travelers about them, and according to the stories, a blonde Hylian who liked to wear blue was behind it somehow. Beedle worried for that poor Hylian now, a Hylian who could only possibly be  _ Link _ , as the laser was suddenly replaced by a brilliant Guardian-blue light that left stars in Beedle's vision just from looking at it.

One, two, three, then four loud explosions. The ground shook shortly after each sound echoed through the air. It was utterly terrifying.

"What was that!?" Beedle cried. Kass shook his head, baffled, and began running down the path towards Manhala Bridge. Beedle followed him. Around where the desolate wagon lay, they veered off the path, running up the rocky terrain to try and get a better view of the palace. Beedle gasped at the sight that greeted them.

"The Calamity- it's-"

"It's writhing," Kass said in awe.

"Something's  _ hurting _ it?" Botrick's voice startled Beedle, and he noticed that the entire stable seemed to have gathered around them, all gazing towards the castle.

"The Divine Beasts," Kass stated, reverently. "They truly have a brilliant power."

"You mean those mechanical monsters did that!?" Embry, the stable owner, exclaimed. He stared wide eyed. "I suppose those old machines aren't all bad."

"Don't talk too soon. Those Guardians will still try to blow you to smithereens," Canni spat.

"What do you think is happening over there?" Myti asked, looking overly worried.

"Link," Kass muttered, though only Beedle heard him.

"Only the hero who wields the sword that seals the darkness has any hope of finishing off the Calamity," Toffa said, and the whole stable made various sounds of disbelief. All except Aliza, who gasped in delight.

"I met him! Oh, he must be saving the day! About time, that lazy fool came running through here about a hundred times!" Aliza declared.

"Lazy fool?" Beedle asked, bewildered. If she was talking about  _ Link _ , and she had to be, as he was the person who was wielding the sword of Evil's bane last he checked, then she had to be mistaken. Or crazy.

"Yeah! He took his sweet time going to destroy the Calamity, but maybe he's finally doing it!" Aliza said, delighted.

"Let's not get our hopes up," Botrick said diplomatically. "The Calamity has been a constant for a hundred years. One man can't beat that back, can he?"

"The Calamity is  _ hurt _ ," Trott exclaimed, utterly bewildered. "I think he stands a good chance!"

"Aliza, who was this Hero you met?" Toffa asked, his aged brow furrowed.

"Ah, I think he said his name was Lonk?" Aliza asked.

"Link?" Botrick asked, shocked. "He's always asking me about the moon! Sure, he looks like a good fighter, but the  _ Hero _ ?"

"He doesn't look like how I expected either," Aliza agreed, sounding snooty.

"Link is a brilliant hero!" Beedle protested loudly.

"Link will surprise you," Embry said grimly. "Once, he tried to register a  _ buck _ . He's not one for convention."

"I remember that!" Trott exclaimed. "Truly impressive."

"That's not the weirdest thing Link has tried to register at a stable," Kass said. "But enough of that. Look, the Calamity is still."

"What? Wait. Where is it?" Beedle asked, squinting at the castle on the horizon.

"It retreated into the castle. I think it's taking defensive measures," Kass said grimly.

The group of them watched the palace ruins in uneasy silence. Then, Trott's stomach rumbled loudly. He blushed.

"Sorry, talking about Link made me hungry. He always brings me the best raw meat when I'm craving," Trott excused.

"He took Salt with him when he left," Embry said. The rest of the group looked at him, Beedle included. Embry smiled sheepishly. "His horse. The white one with the gear Toffa gave him."

"Ah, the descendant of Princess Zelda's horse. It is only fitting that he bring that horse to rescue his princess," Toffa said decisively. Beedle stiffened.

"His princess?" Beedle asked.

"Oh, of  _ course _ ," Aliza said, awed. "The greatest romantic tragedy, the Hero and his Princess! Is Link really  _ that _ Hero, Toffa? The one who died a hundred years ago?"

"I wouldn't know," Toffa chuckled. "I'm an old man, but I'm not  _ that _ old."

"Let's all head back to the stable," Myti said decisively. "We can't tell what's going on from out here anyway, and some of us have hungry stomachs."

Trott blushed, but Haite spoke ip to save him from embarrassment, "Good! I'm hungry  _ and _ bored! I can't see  _ anything _ !"

"Nothing you can cook will make up for missing out on Link's fabulous hunting," Trott bemoaned.

"Well then you don't have to eat, do you?" Myti huffed.

"No, no, of course it'll be a masterful meal!"

Beedle didn't follow the others as they headed back down the path. Instead, he turned to Kass.

"Is it true? Were they… in love?" Beedle asked.

Kass sighed. "My teacher thought so. He told me their story like it was a romance. But he was in love with the princess himself, and perhaps he saw things there that weren't real."

Beedle swallowed tightly. "Do you think…"

"No. Whatever was in the past will likely stay in the past. Link has expressed no wish to be the same man he once was and he already has a new life," Kass interrupted. "Still. I hope if she does love him, she gets her closure."

Beedle felt guilty then, for hoping Link didn't love Zelda. A hundred years and he couldn't even hope for her happiness. Then he felt upset for feeling guilt for a woman he did not know. How could he know how she felt? He was jumping to conclusions.

A golden light flew from the palace then, and Beedle spluttered. It disappeared out of sight behind Mount Daphnes. Beedle turned to Kass. "What was that!?"

"I don't know, but it looked like Divine magic," Kass said, eyes wide. Beedle turned and ran up the nearest hill, trying to get a look at where the golden light was landing. Kass followed him, wings flapping painfully as he took large hopping steps.

By a stump with a pinwheel stuck into it, Beedle stopped, looking out over Aquame Lake. Kass had just joined him when suddenly the ground shook.

The Calamity burst from the palace, taking the form of an enormous boar. Beedle sucked in a breath. It broke free of the seal- the Calamity was going to  _ raze Hyrule to the ground _ \- what happened to _ Link!? _

"Oh no," Kass muttered.

But the Calamity did not leave Hyrule Field. Instead, golden light burst from the ground, hitting the boar shaped monster and making it release a shrill howl. Beedle clamped his hands over his ears. The sound was grating and painful.

"Dear Hylia, Link's still fighting," Kass gasped out, pulling one wing over his beak.

"Link's fighting  _ that _ !?" Beedle screeched. Kass turned away.

"I can't keep watching. I'm going to the stable and I'm going to pray to Hylia," Kass declared.

"What's  _ praying _ going to do?" Beedle asked.

"Make me feel better," Kass said, waving his wings about in grand, meaningless gestures as he walked down the hill. "That boy's a  _ child _ , and he's fighting- that thing is bigger than Hyrule Castle- Hylia above, he's  _ seventeen _ -"

Beedle looked out to Hyrule Field again, seeing another golden streak of light pass through the air. He felt a little sick with all his worry jumbling up together in his throat. He turned away and began following Kass down the hill.

"I'm coming with, don't leave me behind!"

A bit over a week later, Beedle reached the Dueling Peaks stable, though he still hadn't heard much news about Link. The Calamity was gone, and the Guardians had stopped attacking, but nobody could tell Beedle anything about Link. He was beginning to worry. He wasn't sure if he'd ever gone this long without hearing something about Link.

"Welcome back, Beedle," Sagessa greeted demurely, looking as dazed and dreamy as ever.

"Good evening, Sagessa! Tucking in?" Beedle asked.

"Yeah. This stable's really grown on me, I might get some work here," Sagessa commented. Beedle nodded as he set up his little shop on the ground outside the stable.

"It's nice in the shadow of the Dueling Peaks," Beedle agreed. "And we're not too far from Kakariko or Hateno."

"Yeah, it's nice," Sagessa sighed dreamily. "Good night, Beedle!"

"Good night!" Beedle called back.

"Beedle!" Tasseren greeted. "The stable network says you've been looking for news about Link, yeah?"

Beedle jumped to his feet, the board of his shop knocking against his hips a tad painfully. "Have you heard anything!?"

"Heard? Link's horse is here. He's in Kakariko, he says his friend is healing up there. He comes by daily to ask about you," Rensa teased, a smirk on his face. Beedle spluttered.

"It's not what you're thinking! I'm just worried about him, I haven't seen him in awhile. We usually bump into each other frequently," Beedle protested. Rensa chuckled.

"I'm a father, Beedle. I remember a thing or two about young love," he said, folding his arms across his chest.

"It's not- it's just a crush! He's just really nice, and he gives me bugs, and he's really brave," Beedle argued weakly.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Beedle," Sagessa spoke up from the doorway. "Link's a beautiful boy."

"So Link comes by every day?" Beedle asked.

"Yeah, he'll come by tomorrow. He likes to spoil Salt, you know," Tasseren explained. Beedle laughed.

"He spoils all his horses."

"Salt the most though. Says he's doing it on behalf of his friend, but I see him sneaking twice as many apples to Salt as he does to Pepper," Rensa said. Beedle smiled.

"Well, I'll stay and wait for Link to come back then," Beedle decided.

"Does that mean you're renting a bed?" Tasseren asked, opening his board ledger.

Beedle laughed. "I'm a travelling merchant who buys more than he sells! I can't afford a bed here and you know it, Tasseren."

"It was worth a try," Tasseren chuckled. "Really though, Beedle, in exchange for some chores, you can have it free."

"Nah, I should set up shop for the night anyway. Consumers never sleep!" Beedle declared loudly, putting his fists on his hips.

"They do though," Sagessa whispered, but he ignored her.

The night passed slowly. Beedle was never ashamed to admit that he slept on duty during his night hours. Link had come to buy from him several times late at night, always with the same bemused smile when Beedle would wake up with a start. Beedle liked when Link came to buy from him late at night. That smile was a gift from Hylia. Literally, really, if one were to think about it. (Beedle didn't like to think about it. It was hard enough knowing Link was out of his league just by virtue of being a genuine badass with a heart of gold- thinking of him as something divine would only remind Beedle that he was also  _ completely unattainable _ .)

Still, tonight was not his lucky night. Beedle slept through the entirety of the evening undisturbed.

Rensa made a good breakfast for the stable regulars and his family. Beedle was given a generous helping, and then drafted into helping the children with the horses. Salt and Pepper both recognized him, and Beedle got horse slobber in his  _ hair _ of all places. His hair!

It was when Beedle was washing up by the strange glowing shrine that he heard Rensa and Tasseren greeting someone as they came by. He straightened up, and spotted a blonde Hylian in a blue tunic, and weapons strapped to his back.

"Link!" Beedle greeted. "My favorite customer! How have you been!?"

"Beedle," Link greeted, in his soft underused tone. He nodded his hello.

"I saw the Calamity all the way from Outskirts Stable! It was  _ huge _ ! Are you okay!?" Beedle asked.

Link laughed, a small sound that was reminiscent of wooden bells. Warm and rustic, like Link himself. "I'm fine. Went straight to Kakariko and slept for a day."

"Bet you were worried you slept through another century," Beedle joked, and Link grinned.

"Couldn't worry about that with Old Impa still kicking," Link responded. Beedle laughed. He'd only ever heard of these things from Link, late at night. He'd never met Impa, or been to Kakariko, and for the longest time he'd thought Link was crazy when he talked about his hundred year nap. Amnesia, he believed. Century-old-death-induced amnesia? Not so much. Not without convincing.

The Master Sword's existence had helped quite a bit, though Link confessed that it wasn't enough for some people.

Still, there was no way Beedle  _ couldn't _ believe him now that the Calamity was gone. It was still so hard to comprehend. His whole life, Beedle had been surrounded by the Calamity. Then one day, Link woke up, and now it was gone. It would be a story to tell to future generations.

"I'm glad you're okay," Beedle said with a sigh. "When the ground shook, and the Divine Beasts shot those lasers… I was really scared for you."

"I was scared too," Link admitted. "I thought I was gonna die again, you know? But I didn't."

"You didn't," Beedle repeated, suddenly feeling a bubbly elation. He let out a laugh. "You didn't die, Link! You're here!"

Link laughed with him. Beedle grabbed Link's hands and spun him in a circle. Link let himself be pulled along, and even when Beedle let him go and spun around by himself, Link joined in the joyous dance.

"The Calamity's  _ gone _ ! I never thought I'd live to see the day!" Beedle laughed out loud. "Hylia, Link, I'm so happy! I could  _ kiss _ you!"

Link tripped and fell onto the ground, and Beedle froze, looking down at him in alarm. Link looked up at him with a red face. "Ignore that."

"Are you okay?" Beedle asked.

"I'm the Hero of the Wilds, what do you think?" Link asked, burying his face in his hands. Beedle laughed.

And he kept laughing. Because the Calamity was gone, and Link was alive, and Beedle was alive, and the sun was shining, and everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom,,, please be nice to me, I've been playing this game for three years and have None Other Zelda Games. (Except retro aLttP)
> 
> Also, sorry, it is Rushed and Not Good


End file.
